Such drive units, which take up an extremely small space, are being used increasingly nowadays in active vehicle safety systems, for example for the active positioning of headrests or for tensioning a safety belt, in order to better protect a vehicle occupant in the case of a vehicle impact.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,963 an igniter unit is known which moves a projectile to destroy a membrane of a cold gas pressure container.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the construction and the production method of pyrotechnic drive units, particularly for active vehicle safety systems, in order to minimize the manufacturing expenditure.